Ningyō
by bloody.Cappuccetto
Summary: Neji añade un nuevo secreto a la habitacion de Hinata. Oneshot que se empalaga a sí mismo.


**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a la obra _Naruto_ cuyo autor es Masashi Kishimoto, son reproducidos con una finalidad mediamente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Ningyō **

(Muñeca)

Era vergonzoso. Se sintió como niña pillada en falta.

Neji , por su parte, le dedicó a su prima una de sus características miradas, enarcando una ceja.

Hinata no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de su primo. Parecía la misma de siempre: calculadora, tranquila y sumamente apacible sin embargo había un plus que sencillamente no supo reconocer.

El Bouke se sintió reconfortado. Era la primera vez en semanas que la hija mayor de su tío demostraba aquel comportamiento que tanto le gustaba. Conocía muy bien a la Souke. No sólo era su protegida, mucho más importante que eso, para él, era El Destino. Nadie lo sabía pero él adoraba observar sus sencillos comportamientos y su cara de satisfacción al disfrutar de las cosas naturales y espontáneas. Reconocía todas y cada una de esas particularidades. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba hundir las manos en bolsas llenas de semillas, leer cuentos infantiles a escondidas sentada bajo algún árbol frutal, caminar lo más lentamente posible mientras pasa por el frente de la floristería de los Yamanaka, quedarse a platicar y reír con su hermana menor las noches en que Hiashi-sama no está en casa… sin embargo, este nuevo descubrimiento lo llenó se satisfacción. Sin duda alguna el entrenamiento como ANBU ofrecía resultados dignos de vez en cuando.

La niña del bello rostro se reprendió a sí misma. Intentó por semanas demostrarle a su primo que ya era una mujer "madura" pero por casualidades del "destino" sus esfuerzos se vertieron a la basura.

Más de un aldeano sintió curiosidad por saber qué sucedía frente al aparador de la juguetería pero todos prefirieron seguir su camino y no entrometerse en lo que aparentaba ser una situación romántica.

-No sabía que le gustaban las muñecas, Hinata-sama- dijo Neji con una expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Qué… ?- fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar la Hyuuga antes de que su rostro se tiñera color carmín. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos, respiró profundo y de inmediato se sintió azorada. -No, no es que me gusten… b-bueno… sí, un poco. Yo… es que, nunca he tenido una muñeca y a veces me causan curiosidad.- Concluyó su diálogo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano pero en ningún momento pudo evitar que sus palabras cada vez se hicieran más suaves terminando en un cuasi murmullo mientras observaba sus pies.

Neji no se sorprendió con tal afirmación. Conociendo a su familia y especialmente a Hiashi-sama podría asegurar que: si Hinata nunca había tenido una muñeca no había sido por decisión personal de la chica sino más bien por una prohibición. Evitó enjuiciar esas actitudes de su tío pues consideró que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tomó de la mano a su prima para encaminarla hacia el interior del establecimiento. A la perfección conocía las consecuencias de ese acto por lo que no le sorprendió observar a una Hinata nerviosa, agitada y sonrojada.

---

La tarde comenzaba a caer en Konoha. Se observaba en el horizonte el sol desapareciendo mientras teñía el cielo de un fulgor color naranja. Dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente con dirección a la mansión Hyuuga. El chico llevaba las manos dentro los bolsillos de su vestimenta mientras que la chica abrazaba, emocionada, un paquete de tamaño mediano forrado con papel color blanco y adornado con un listón en tonalidad beige.

-Neji-niisan, no te hubieras molestado en comprarla, era demasiado costosa.- Dijo Hinata tímidamente con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hinata-sama, si por mí fuera le regalaba rosas y mirtos de la luna pero como conseguir eso me puede llevar un poco de tiempo le ruego se conforme en este momento con este sencillo obsequio.- Respondió el Bouke totalmente convencido al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba a su acompañante una tierna mirada y una cálida sonrisa.

Hinata buscó la mano de su primo para entrelazarla con la de ella. Afirmó para sí misma que partir de ese momento aquella muñeca sería el secreto más dulce escondido en su habitación.

**FIN**

εΐз julio del 2007


End file.
